


Heart On Fire

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Genderswap, Internal Conflict, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: Keith and Allura missing in the middle of the night, and Lance has mixed emotions.





	Heart On Fire

“Paladins wake up! Hurry!” Cleans voice boomed over the speaker, abruptly waking Lance out of her sleep.

If she hadn’t had enough of a heart attack by that, what Coran said next really stopped it from beating.

“Princess Allura and Keith are missing!” His exclaimed in worry.

Lance sat up quickly, processing what Coran has just said. 

Allura and Keith are gone?

They can’t be gone, where else would they go. They’re in space! There’s no where else to go! They had to be in the castle! 

Lance felt panic hitting her body like a train, quickly tossing her bed sheets aside. Running straight out of her room, to the control room. Still in her pajamas, as she quickly opened the door to see the others. Just as shaken up, and on edge as she was.

“Coran! What’s happened?! Where’s Keith and Allura?!” Shiro asked quickly, walking further towards Coran.

He gave a pleading look full of worry. “I don’t know! I was awaken by the mice, I was lead to Allura’s room. Then they lead me right back to Keith’s, I’ve checked all the cameras in the castle they’re not here!”

“Check the cameras! If the mice knew what’s up, than it must have just now happened. Where ever they are they can’t be far!” Pidge exclaimed, rushing to the older mans side. Taking control of one of the control panels, rewinding and reviewing the night.

“How are they both gone? Why would they be?” Hunk asked aloud. “Allura is practically radiating hate at Keith, just because he’s part galra. He tried to put it together, it just didn’t make sense though. 

Lance had a mix of hate, fear and something else she couldn’t quite figure out yet. “Allura and Keith? But, why?” She tried thinking back, the last few days. 

They discovered Keith was actually part galra, Allura hated him for that. Pretty much everyone was a bit shocked by the news, but Lance surprising was fine with it. Yeah, it was weird. Thinking that Keith’s dad, probably had sex with an alien. The thought was actually gross to be honest, just weird. But Lance had accepted it, Keith was still Keith. He was the guy from the garrison, her rival, the red paladin of voltron. 

But the thought, of Allura sneaking off with Keith at night. It made Lance’s stomach twist and knot, that didn’t make sense. 

Does Allura hate Keith that much, that she’ll take him to space and leave him? No the Princess can’t do that, even if she hated the galra that much...so. 

Does Allura like Keith?

Lance was shaken out of her thoughts by Hunk, as he gave a concerned look. He then pointed to the screen they faced, the cameras previous recordings. 

“It’s Allura!” Exclaimed Coran, hope suddenly heard in his voice.

Lance squinted her eyes, to see that Allura was on screen. She seemed to be in her suit, and getting in to a space pod. But it was just her she was alone, she wasn’t being taken away or anything. It was by her own free will.

“What is she doing? Where would she be going?” Shiro asked. “Do you think she believes, she’s the reason the galra are tracking us?” 

“That has to be the reason.” Pidge replied.

Then the next shot was of her being surprised by something, and falling out of the pod.

“What was that?!” Asked Hunk, as the view of the Princess was lost.

“Look!” Pidge pointed to another screen, from a different angle.

It was of Keith.

He was holding Allura in his arms, bridal style. 

Lance instantly furrowed her eyebrows, pouted. As a wave of emotions washed over her. 

“What the fuck?” She ended up blurting out.

Everyone’s head turned to her, as Coran stared in confusion. 

“Fuck?” He asked, not knowing what the word meant. 

“Errrr, forget it.” She crossed her arms, and looked away from everyone one.

A moment later, all their attention was back on screen. Keith had seemed to be carrying, a large backpack. He set Allura down, and they seemed to be talking. 

After a few seconds of inaudible banter, they both got into the pod and left.

That was it.

“What?” Shiro asked aloud. “That can’t be it.” 

Pidge was ahead and already typing quickly, as Coran was left with a sad look. Lance felt bad for him, both him and Shiro. Hunk and Pidge seemed worried, but Coran and Shiro. They had both known, one of both individuals for the longest. The bonds they had with the two currently missing members of voltron, was unbreakable.

Lance just couldn’t stop this aching feeling in her stomach, and somewhere around her chest. Was she worried? Mad? Sad? She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she clutched her arms tighter. As she felt this feeling in her chest, sink in her.

“They didn’t leave too long ago!” Pidge explained. “From what it looks like they left just, 2 or 3 hours ago. If we act now and quick, we might be able to track the pod down-“

“Then we Must hurry!” Coran stated quickly, exiting the room as Shiro followed.

“I’ll give Coran coordinates, so we can try catching up to them.” Pidge said aloud, looking back at Hunk and Lance.

“Lance? Are you okay?” Hunk asked, looking worried.

She just huffed out air, and then a fake smile on her face. “Yeah, it’s just... we’ve lost two of our members out in space. While the galra empire, are on our asses. I’m just kind of peachy right now.” 

Neither Pidge or Hunk said anything, they threw a glance at each other and back at Lance.

Hunk rested his hand on Lance’s back, leading her out of the room. As the followed suit of Shiro and Coran.

“Hey, Lance?” Hunk urged quietly.

“Hmmm?”

“I think you should talk to Keith, when we get him back.”

Lance felt her body tense, and eyes widen. Why did she have that reaction? Why is he telling her ‘she’ should be the one to talk ‘Keith’? 

“What?” She asked confused, looking at Hunk with a funny face.

He chuckled a bit. “Sorry Lance but, Pidge and I know. I’m not sure if you’ve realized it yet though, and by your face I can tell you haven’t.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Look Lance, I think you should figure out your feeling with Keith. Because, you’ve had these since way back in the Garrison. It was obvious, when you turned your relationship into a rivalry. It’s even more obvious now, even though it’s clear you two have yet to see it-“

“Hunk! I don’t get what your saying.” Lance stopped in her tracks, not understanding what Hunk was saying.

He simply huffed out and pouted. “Maybe now isn’t the right time, but soon.” He muttered giving her a pat on the back.

She still didn’t understand.

___ 

They had found Keith and Allura.

Lance had taken Hunks advice, and over the com asked Keith. If him and Allura were “together together”, and he gave no fucking reply. 

What does that say?! 

Well now those two were entering the ships bay. Thanks to Red for finding them in time, before they died in space together.

Wouldn’t that have been romantic.

As the others made it to the bay before she did, she was the last to walk in. Everyone surrounded the two excited, and happy of their safe return. She was finally able to see that everyone was smiling at, Allura hugging Keith.

Ah, she knew this emotion now bubbling inside her.

Jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more fem lance tbh, if I continue this I lowkey want nsfw ooof


End file.
